1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to support devices for motorcycles or bicycles, commonly referred to as kickstands and, more particularly devices used in combination with or as part of a typical kickstand device to support the motorcycle at a tilted angle.
2. Description of Prior Art
When two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles or bicycles are parked, they are generally positioned in either an upright or leaning orientation. Generally, a kickstand of some sort is attached to the vehicle and, when the vehicle is about to be parked, the kickstand is swung downward to make contact with the ground for support. The kickstand is generally designed to lock in a particular position relative to the vehicle and, if the ground that the kickstand rests on is reasonably level, the vehicle's orientation is at an optimal angle and the vehicle is reasonably stable. If the ground that the kickstand rests on is not level, the vehicle's orientation is less than optimal, and the stability of the parked vehicle suffers correspondingly.
For kickstands that are designed to uphold a parked vehicle at a tilted angle, achieving and maintaining the motorcycle at the optimal angle of lean is critically important. Parking at the optimal angle of lean is essential in preventing a two-wheeled vehicle from falling over and sustaining damage, in minimizing the risk of injuries to the rider or others standing near the parked vehicle, and in limiting the amount of weight that must be lifted by the rider to bring the vehicle to an upright position in preparation for riding. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a device were available which lowered or raised the kickstand's point of contact with the ground, to compensate for uneven ground surfaces, whenever the vehicle was parked. By so adjusting the kickstand, the device would insure that the vehicle was always parked at the optimal angle of lean, irregardless of the contour of the surface of the ground.
This invention is also designed to minimize the impact on the motorcycle's aesthetic appearence. Many of today's motorcycle enthusiasts are very cognizant of the physical appearance of their machines. As an example, enthusiast that ride Harley Davidson motorcycles frequently install expensive components for the sole purpose of enhancing the aesthetic value of their motorcycle. These components are frequently chromed and designed to have a pleasing visual impact. This device is designed with these considerations in mind. The device installs between the frame of the motorcycle and the existing kickstand. It can be chromed and is minimally visible because of its size and position on the motorcycle. It can therefore be installed at the factory when a motorcycle is being assembled, or on motorcycles already in use. Moreover, by virtue of the fact that the device can be sold with or without its own kickstand, costs of producing the device can be minimized and the aesthetic value of the existing kickstand can also be preserved.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to kickstands for two-wheeled vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,848; 4,986,557; 4,817,977; 4,223,906; 4,417,746; 4,637,624; and 5,067,739. Some of these patents include structures that adjust the length of the kickstand(s) to better conform to the ground surface, and thereby maintain the proper orientation for maximum stability. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,848, to Leroy F. Silva and Darwayne Fischer. This device is designed to maintain a two-wheeled vehicle in an upright position. To employ the device, the rider must first lower the first leg and lean the vehicle on that leg. Then the rider must lower the second leg, and rock the vehicle on both legs to get it into the proper position. Although this multi-stepped process presumably achieves the desired result, a device that accomplishes the same type of result when the kickstand is simply swung out, would be more desirable.
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,557, to Richard S. Muszynski. This motorcycle stand is designed such that it must somehow be attached to the frame of a motorcycle and presumably replaces the existing kickstand. It holds the vehicle in an upright position by means of a spring loaded, sliding support rod with a large circular pad mounted on a universal joint arrangement. This device does not appear to be designed for motorcycles that have low clearances from the ground (4 to 5 inches), such as those mentioned above and is not designed for motorcycles designed to be parked at a tilted angle. It also does not appear to be capable of maintaining a large heavy motorcycle weighing six to eight hundred pounds in a stable position. Even if this device could be adapted for use on heavy low motorcycles, it would significantly effect the aesthetic appearence of the motorcycle it was installed on.
Other such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,746, to Baron Gunter, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,739, to Chung A. Kuan. Gunter's device is not designed to adjust the kickstand to compensate for an other-than-level surface. Its primary feature is that it safely swings back into the storage position if the rider forgets to swing the kickstand prior to starting.
Kuan's device is a two kickstand arrangement designed to hold the motorcycle in an upright position. It is a relatively complex device with a transmission gear set and rotating bevel gears which drive cylindrical extendable supports. Since motorcycles are, by their nature, driven in the weather, the reliability of this complex a device may be questionable. Also, it does not appear to be designed for motorcycles with very low clearances, or motorcycles designed to be parked in a tilted position and finally, this device would significantly impact the aesthetic appearence of the motorcycle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,624, to Don Shur, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,977, to David Bookbinder do not fulfill the same objectives as the device in this application. Both of these devices are designed to assist the rider in lifting the motorcycle to an upright position in preparation for riding.